Who Cares?
by Kataokafidy
Summary: AU/ Puisi no: 11/ For SUGAR-E NARUSAKU DAY #2013/ Walaupun Sakura ternyata suka marah-marah, suka menjitak atau bukanlah gadis yang manis, hal itulah yang disukai oleh Naruto, walaupun nyatanya Sakura enggak menyukainya tapi Naruto yakin cinta itu akan datang karena terbiasa/ Warning: gaje.


**Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu**

**Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu**

**Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,**

**Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu.**

**.**

**For SUGAR-E**

**-MASASHI KISHIMOTO-**

**WARNING: GAJE BANGET, OOC, Enggak manis XD**

* * *

**.**

Seperti biasa dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Naruto selalu terlambat masuk kuliah—biasanya kalau di komik serial cantik pemeran utama yang cewek selalu terlambat, kalau ini malah sang cowok yang terlambat.

Dengan percaya dirinya Naruto membuka kelas yang diyakininya itu adalah kelasnya pagi ini. Dasar, memang dia sial hari ini. Ternyata yang dibukanya tadi bukan kelasnya.

"_You are belong on this class_?" tanya dosen yang berada di depan kelas. Ternyata memang dia salah masuk kelas, tapi berhubung dia malu—pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dengan bingungnya.

Dari pertanyaan sang dosen, Naruto tahu ini adalah kelas bahasa Inggris. "_So-sorry i come late. May i join now_?"

"_Oh, yeah its no problem. Sit down please_."

Sudah kepalang basah, tanpa dosa dia berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di belakang sekali.

"Kamu ini mahasiswa yang ngulang, atau salah jadwal?" baru saja Naruto mendapatkan tempat duduk tiba-tiba ada yang memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Eng, sebenarnya aku bingung aku ini masuk jam berapa. Heheheh." Naruto melirik anak gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya itu. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. 'wah, cantik juga nih cewek.'

"Iya iya iya, terserah kamu-lah." Kemudian si gadis _pink_ itu kembali menghadap ke depan. Berhubung ini memang bukan kelasnya, Naruto tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan dosen yang berada di depan—dia lebih senang memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ngapain kamu lihatin aku terus?" ternyata Sakura menyadarinya.

"Enggak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?"

"Idih, udah salah kelas minta kenalan lagi! Sana balik ke kelasmu!"

"Namanya itu Sakura!" jawab Ino yang berada di samping Sakura, padahal enggak ada yang nanya dia.

"Ino!"

"Oh, Sakura… kalau namaku Naruto."

"Enggak nanya!"

Naruto malah nyengir setelah dikasari. "Eh, nanti siang kita makan bareng yuk!"

"Apa? Kamu mau traktir aku?"

Ino yang mendengar itu hanya cekikikan, biasanya mereka yang berburu cowok. Ini malah Sakura sudah diburu oleh seseorang.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" Si dosen tua tiba-tiba mengetuk papan tulis mengalihkan perhatian seluruh mahasiswanya. Dia heran setiap dia ngajar sepertinya enggak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kelas selalu ribut walau dia sedang menjelaskan.

"Kalau kalian ribut terus, bapak akan pindahkan jam mata kuliah di hari minggu!"

"APA?"

"Jangan donk pak, _please_!"

"Ah, bapak bercanda mulu."

"Enggak bercanda! Kalian enggak dengerin pokoknya pindah di hari minggu jam enam pagi!"

"Pak, minggu pagi Sakura mau mangkal nih!"

"Enak aja!" Sakura tidak terima kalau Ino tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya sehingga sebagian kelas itu tertawa. "Ino yang ngajak aku mangkal pak!"

"Iya pak, kalau minggu pagi aku ada kencan dengan Sakura!" kali ini Naruto ikut-ikutan menyahut. Emang dia siapa coba? Pikir Sakura.

"Enggak pak, Naruto ada pengajian pagi minggu!" Sakura membalasnya. Ino terbahak-bahak mendengar itu.

"Ihh, Sakura inget namaku yaaa?"

"Pokoknya hari minggu!" setelah bicara begitu bapak itu langsung bergegas menyusun dokumennya, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas ini.

"Yaaaah, pak. Teganya dirimuuu."

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Naruto! Kelas kami jadi dapet hukuman kuliah tambahan hari minggu!" omel Sakura saat pak dosen sudah keluar dari sini.

"Kok gara-gara aku?"

"Iya, pas kamu masuk kami semua harus mendapatkan hukuman itu."

"Yaaah, tenang aja. Nanti aku juga ikut datang minggu nanti." Naruto malah nyengir enggak jelas.

"Idih, maunya."

Semakin Sakura menjawab semua kata-kata Naruto dengan pedas, semakin Naruto tertarik dengannya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang bareng."

Sakura mikir sebentar, berhubung dia lagi enggak punya duit, mungkin lebih baik dia ditraktir oleh orang awam ini. "Tapi, yang mahal ya?"

.

.

"Pakde, ada ayam enggak?" tanya Naruto saat baru saja sampai di kantin.

"Ada," jawab pakde sembari mengelap salah satu meja di kantin ini.

"Kalau gitu usir dulu, pakde. Kami mau makan!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto karena dia merasa malu atas ulahnya. "Dia ini agak gila, pakde," jelas Sakura kepada si penjual itu—yang dibalas senyuman _sweatdrop_. Memangnya ini kandang ayam? pikir si pakde.

"Sakiit juga jitakkannya." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang malang itu. Ternyata perempuan itu cukup kasar juga. Kemudian mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pohon. "Kamu mau pesan apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sakura-_chan_? Enak aja, enggak boleh panggil itu!"

"Biar lebih deket, gitu ehhehhe."

Sakura menepuk dahinya sedikit kuat. Mengapa dia harus bertemu orang macam ini di sini? "Terserah kamu!" mungkin setelah ini seluruh uratnya akan kendur karena marah-marah terus dari tadi. Kemudian Sakura mengambil daftar menu yang berada di atas meja itu. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu ini jurusan apa sih?"

"Hm, maunya kamu aku jurusan apa?"

"Bilang aja kamu enggak kuliah, enggak usah jawab kayak gitu goblok!"

"Aku kuliah di sini kok. Aku baru tahu kalau di kampus ini ada cewek secantik kayak Sakura-_chan_."

"Kamu orang keseribu yang bilang itu. Udah cepetan kamu mau mesen apa?" Sakura ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, rasanya kalau lama-lama di sini Sakura mungkin akan ikutan gila seperti orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Oh iya Sakura-_chan_, nomor handphone-nya berapa?"

Atau memang Sakura harus mengakhirinya sekarang? "Diam!" Sakura mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Napsu makan aku hilang." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura bergegas pergi dari sana dan berharap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda jabrik itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum Sakura benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya bergegas pula Naruto berdiri lalu mengejar gadis itu. Soal urusan gadis_ pink_ itu suka membentak atau memukulnya sepertinya bukanlah hal yang buruk bagi Naruto. Soalnya di rumah dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dari ibunya. Dan sepertinya ini akan terus berlanjut sampai Sakura akan terbiasa dengannya.

.

**Cinta datang karena biasa** (kutipan dari novel **Bestfriend Become Lover**)

.

**終わり**

.

* * *

Fik ini lahir*?* karena saya sering baca Meme Komik Indonesia. Ok, saya sadar dari beberapa cerita yang saya updet untuk event **SUGAR-E** harini semuanya berbau gaje XD dan yaaah, itulah sisi dari kegajean saya.

**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY !**


End file.
